Speak
by Crescendolls
Summary: AU: The safest place for Sakura to be is alone, inside her own mind. But even that's not safe. Because there's something terrifying that she's trying not to think about. Sakura would have to speak the truth. DeiSaku :3


_**Yo! It's Crescendolls again! This time, however, we're doing a chapter story. This is dedicated to **__**Hikari-Kasumi**__**, the winner for the previous contest included in **__**Can I Have Your Number**__**. Toki-Hime and Rainbow Ramen proudly present **__**Speak**__**.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_**Yeah!"**_

"_**You're a little heavy, buddy!"**_

"_**Yeah!"**_

"_**We're going down!"**_

"_**Yeah!"**_

"_**Ah! Holy crap!"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**We don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

Speak

Surprisingly, I've always enjoyed going to school. You could say that people consider me popular, considering that I've lots of friends, girls kissing the ground I walk on, and pretty decent grades.

People call me a _bishounen_. Well, I don't really say it out loud, but so do I. I could pretty much sweep any person off their feet, guys included. Believe me, it's happened before, and it's not a particular memory that I want to remember.

I don't particularly fancy younger girls, but hey, girls are girls, boobs are boobs. And who can control themselves at the tender age of seventeen? No heterosexual male that I know. And I'm a healthy sexually active guy, not including the part where I actually haven't done the deed yet.

My parents have scared me into believing that if I have underage sex, my favorite part of my anatomy, you know what I mean, will fall off and land in a dimension consisting of all dogs. And I _don't _want to take those chances.

It sucks, too, 'cause all of my friends did "it." Speaking of my friends, I'll tell you about some of them.

Well, one of them is Itachi. He's kinda older than me, not even attending my school anymore. He's a bit of a, how do I do this without offending anyone in my mind, bastard. When I first met him, I actually thought he was a girl, a pretty hot one at that. When I tried to hit on him, well, let's just say it all ended in tears. And blood. And a few bruises.

I guess it's a tad disturbing to say this, but I also have a friend that's constantly in a costume. Well, at least I think it's a costume. No one could really be born blue, right? Perhaps maybe the Blue Man group, which I've always told him he belonged in. It resulted in my ass being kicked. His name is Kisame.

And last, but certainly not least, is the one friend I can truly relate to. He's a fellow artist, a master in my eyes, though I can't stand his tastes. Who doesn't think that the fleeting art is beautiful? You know, the kind of art that is there for minute and gone the next. He likes some shit that involves "inner beauty." In my opinion, it just means that he'll do ugly chicks.

I tried to taunt him by questioning his interests in fat girls. His response was a smirk and a nod. It scared me.

Hanging around him is like receiving a verbal bitch slap. He always babbles something along the lines of "bastard" and "Sasori." I think that's his name, but I just call him Pinocchio and quote, "I'm a real boy!"

I stood impatiently waiting for the crappy yellow school bus. It wheezed by, and almost drove past me. "Hey bus driver, don't miss Deidara-senpai!"

Being a senior had its advantages. I always had a place on the bus. Maybe that was just because of my looks, but I don't want to be conceited.

Not really caring which girl said that, I sauntered onto the bus. "Deidara, I have a place for you right here!" Scanning the bus to find the source of the voice, I spotted a portly boy.

"Um, there's someone already sitting there."

"Oh, I didn't mean there, I meant right here!" The boy motioned towards his lap. A little grossed out, I slowly made my way to the vacant spot next to Sasori.

"Deidara, what the hell was that!?" Kisame bellowed. It looked like he was not only annoyed, but really disgusted.

"Some _fat_ guy asked me to sit on him!" I could feel my body fume from all the embarrassment and anger that chubby weenie caused.

"So, fruitcake, are you excited for the new year?" The other _thing_ sitting next to me voiced out his question.

A visible vein popping out of my forehead, I roared, "I guess so, Pinocchio, but seriously, fuck yourself."

"Whatever, rainbow boy." I swear Sasori can be a real asshole when he wants to be. I mean it's not like I _wanted_ to sit on fatty's lap! He just hates me 'cause I'm beautiful. And I have better tastes. And I'm smarter. And I can kick his ass. No, shouldn't get ahead of myself there.

"Anyways, fag, we were wondering how your summer went. You know, you being the pretty boy of the group and everything. So, tap any ass, yet? You're a senior, it's required."

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! What should I do!? I guess I could lie through my teeth…yeah, that sounds good. I need to make it sound believable, so Kisame buys it.

"Hell yeah! Do you even need to ask? It was like BAM, BAM, BAM! We were flying all over the room! It was awesome. I don't even remember that girl's name. It was like Jenn-issa or some crap like that. You should have—"

"You didn't have sex, did you?" The incredulous look Kisame gave me was uncalled for. I mean, how could he not believe me? I'm a great actor.

"No."

"You shouldn't have lied. Now, you're not only a prude, but a lying prude. Nice job." I know I shouldn't have lied, but how could I not when not only my friends' respect is at stake, but also my pride and dignity? Oh well, now I'm just gonna have to live the consequences for the rest of the year. FUCK!

"You know, we should probably kick your ass for doing this, but I'm too cool, and you're too much of a little bitch." Sasori reminded me.

The only thing that I could do at the moment was slump into my seat. "Fuck you guys. I don't even understand how Kisame could have sex. I mean, look at him. His skin is fucking blue!"

"Don't be racist you prick-fuck!"

"Prick-fuck? What is that!? And how am I racist? You're not even human!" Ha, yeah, I got him good. He's not gonna be able to make a come-back to that!

"Whatever, _virgin_." Oh no, he di'int!

"Um, Deidara, what was that?" Sasori had the most disturbed look on his face I had _ever_ seen.

"What do you mean?"

"You just sounded like Queen Latifah." Apparently, I voiced out one of my obscure thoughts in public.

As if on queue, the bus screeched to a halt. The doors opened, and everyone turned their attention to the young girl standing awkwardly in the front of the bus. It seemed as if she were having an inner debate upon where she would sit. About three seconds passed, and she settled on a seat next to the driver.

I'm not sure why, but most of the newcomers threw glares in her direction, even though she appeared to be kind. I'm guessing she had a rough freshmen year. My friends guessed it was because of her hair. I don't know why I've never noticed her before.

"She's pretty cute." Kisame was evidently having similar thoughts as I.

"I prefer the fat ones, but she's definitely above average."

"Oh god, Sasori, what's with you and fat chicks?" Seriously, can he get any worse?

"I happen to believe in the phrase 'More cushion for the pushin'." Never mind, he just did.

I never thought that I could see a person looking so depressed. It looked like her mom, dad, _and_ her dog just died all at the same time. I wonder what could have caused that.

The aura surrounding her was mysterious, yet it seemed so familiar. She seemed forlorn, like everyone abandoned her.

It gets me curious as to why some random girl that was obviously younger than me would capture my attention like this. And not only that, but she left me pondering and lingering on thoughts of her.

I've never thought this much about one person. Is it wrong that I'm wasting all this time on a complete stranger? Is it even possible that the guy that girls fall all over each other for is occupied with a mere washout?

Trying to get a better look at her, I overheard a hushed conversation.

"Is that the snitch?"

"Yeah, it is. I can't believe what she did. She's such a bitch!"

I guessed those girls were talking about question mark. Oh, if you're wondering, that's the nickname I came up for the pink-haired girl.

"I know! She ruined our chances with that Greek-god Sasuke."

"Whatever. She ruined _my _chances with Sasuke-kun." Who's Sasuke? He's probably some school boy bitch. Heh…bitch.

"Bitch! Sasuke's mine!"

"Yours!? He's mine!" I wonder if girls act like this for me. Psh……probably. But I am NOT conceited.

I decided to tune their conversation out from that point on. I felt the beginnings of a severe cat fight. Or, in their terms, bitch fight.

Hearing this bit of information made me even _more_ interested in this girl.

I want to know more about her.

I had to know her name.

I'm definitely gonna meet this girl.

For sure.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Trust us, stay with this story! We already planned out the plot, and even we're impressed! Speak will be a story that will keep you guessing! Unless you…read the book. :3

_**Oh yeah! I know we said we would do other Sakura pairing stories, but this was too good of an opportunity to pass up! And the sad part is, we have this amazing SasoSaku story planned out. But don't worry! It'll come out…sometime. **_

_**R&R please!**_


End file.
